


Practically Family

by thatonedudewiththename (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Bondage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Knife Play, M/M, this turned out a lot dirtier than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley frowned at Dean's words and cocked his head slightly to the side. "I was inside your brother. We're practically family."<br/>Dean's reaction to Crowley's comment happened so fast that Crowley wasn't sure what happened until he was pressed up against a stack of boxes and a hard metal bookshelf full of hunting knick-knacks. It kind of... turned him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Family

Crowley frowned at Dean's words and cocked his head slightly to the side. "I was inside your brother. We're practically family."  
Dean's reaction to Crowley's comment happened so fast that Crowley wasn't sure what happened until he was pressed up against a stack of boxes and a hard metal bookshelf full of hunting knick-knacks. It kind of... turned him on. "No. We are not. We are NOT family!" Dean shouted angrily, hands fisted in the lapels of the demon's suit jacket. A little smile crept onto Crowley's face at the hunter's reaction, and he lifted himself up onto his toes closer to the taller human's face. "Really now? We aren't?" He questioned with more mischief than usual glinting in his eyes. His lips curled into a smirk and pursed outward a centimeter.  
Confusion clouded Dean's countenance, his brows coming together and his mouth opening and closing a bit. "... No."  
Crowley walked them a little ways from the shelf. "So you wouldn't care if I died?"  
"What kinda question is that?" Dean asked defensively.  
"So that's no, then." They somehow switched positions.  
"No, it ain't. Of course I would care!"  
"Why? I mean, we're not family, not even friends." They were closer to the shelf now.  
"We're friends. Well, kinda. We've been through a lot together."  
"Does that mean you like me?" Crowley batted his lashes.  
"Uhh, no." Dean frowned and tried to take a step back, but he was somehow against a metal shelf and boxes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Crowley gripped Dean by the hips and pressed into him. "Like what?" He whispered in a deep, gravelly tone, letting his warm breath slide over the hunter's neck. Pulling back, he snickered in success at getting Dean flustered and a little angry, as the redness of his cheeks and the deeper furrowing of his brows clearly signified. "Are you trying to fucking seduce me?!" Dean growled, his voice cracking up an octave near the end.  
"I dunno," Crowley lifted himself up further to nip at Dean's bottom lip with his teeth and to rub the front of his pants onto his, "is it working?"  
Dean very clearly tried to keep up his furious front, but it faltered when Crowley's slight erection ground onto the front of his pants, his eyes closing and a noise escaping his throat. Crowley smirked even further before grabbing Dean by the back of his head and pulling him down enough for him to kiss those luscious pink lips, immediately shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth and sliding it against the hunter's own. Of course, Dean wasn't even sure what was happening, but he knew enough to try and push the demon away, pounding his fists onto the chest beneath him. However, as Crowley manuevered them to the other side of the room and up against another shelf full of hunting gear and heat began to rise down there, his resistance faltered along with the strength in his legs. The fists against Crowley's chest turned into hands gripping, pulling the shorter demon up to his lips, which he began to use to kiss back. Crowley chuckled low in his throat and gladly accepted the return kissing with fervour, sounding out in pleasure darkly when Dean slid his large, calloused hands into his hair and yanked sharply. Hearing the response, Dean bit down on Crowley's lower lip and yanked again, other hand nestling on the King of Hell's lower back and pressing their hips together. "Easy, tiger, don't want to ruin your jacket by getting blood on it. People will wonder." Crowley murmured into Dean's ear.  
Dean merely growled and nibbled at Crowley's neck, frotting against him, breathing heavily through his mouth with his brows dipped. "F-fuck." He gasped.  
The demon chuckled low in his thoat again and rather violently pushed Dean against the shelf, right knee in his groin. At the new pressure applied to that area, Dean whimpered and fisted his hands. "Uhh..."  
Crowley took a moment to admire his handiwork - 'No one can resist the King of Hell,' he thought with an airy, rather prideful scoff - before ripping Dean's multiple shirts open in one swift upward movement using one of the hunter's knives. At the action and the cold, air-conditioned air, Dean's mouth fell open and he arched outward. "Needy needy," Crowley said, spinning the knife in his hand. All Dean could do was blush in embarassment and try to relieve some of the pressure on his straining erection by undoing his jeans, but Crowley was having none of that. He pressed Dean harder against the shelf to still his movements and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants himself, taking up the knife again. With the blade, he ran the tip lazily down Dean's hard, bare chest, down to the open waist of his jeans and back up again, this time to his nipples, which he circled twice each, earning a gasp and cut-off moan. This also Crowley was having none of, punishing him by digging the knife into his skin. He saw Dean's cock twitch and his fists shake at the action. "S-sorry." Dean groaned.  
"Better be." Crowley said, lightening his pressure on the dagger until he had completely pulled it away. He set it aside for later use and turned his attention back to the aforemention dick currently pulsing painfully in the confines of Dean's ripped jeans. Tapping his fingers against the overheated skin as he went, the King of Hell (vote Crowley) ran his hand ever-so-lightly down the hunter's abdomen to his pants, which he tugged down an inch at a time until they fell to his worn boots. Dean turned his face away in further embarassment when Crowley noticed, brow raised: "Going 'commando', Deany?" (Note: For those who don't know, "commando" means no undies.)  
Dean did not respond, instead biting back on his lower lip and rubbing his left foot on the back of his right ankle. "I like it." Crowley took up the knife again and ran the blade up the underside of the hunter's length, causing said hunter to moan rather obscenely and grip the shelf of the bookcase behind him tightly. Liking the reaction he received, Crowley twirled the tip of the blade in a circle around the leaking slit, scooping off the precum with it and holding it up to watch it run down. Dean watched with lust-blown pupils as the demon licked it up, cutting into his tongue a little, making blood collect on the sharp edge. At the action, Dean hissed and pushed against the hand holding him in place. "Nuh-uh, Deany-boy. I'm not done with you yet." Crowley said, taking a step into Dean's face. He trailed the knife with the blood down the taller human's perfect facial features, ending on Dean's swollen lips. Quickly, he replaced the knife with his mouth and kissed him hard, teeth clacking and blood and saliva dribbling down their chins. Dean mewled and tried to entwine his fingers in Crowley's hair, but Crowley pulled away just as he was about to bury them in there. "No, still not done," he informed.  
"Uhhn... Crowley, PLEASE..." Dean pleaded, writhing in the pleasure that was just boiling below the surface. Oh, how Crowley positively moaned at hearing one of the mighty Winchesters beg for him to get him off. It was a pure Kodak moment, which reminded him that he needed a picture of this when he was done (it would go nicely with that picture of Bobby, rest his soul). Setting the knife off to the side for probably the last time, he pushed his hips against Dean's aching dick hard to distract him while using the hunter's rosary to tie one hand to the shelf and a length of rope he found on one of the shelves to tie the other. After that was done, he attacked Dean's neck, earning gasps and low, drawn-out moans. Bites, hickeys, and blood-tinged saliva trailed down Dean's torso to the pubic hair at his belly button and the top of the hard dick flopped against his stomach. Crowley took another moment to pat himself on the back before nipping crudely at the head of the cock. "Ahh! Ffffuck!" Dean pulled against his restraints and arched outward, his expression screwed in pleasure and pain. "C-Crowley..."  
The things that did to the demon; Crowley closed his eyes to collect himself before continuing in his teasing of the currently bound Winchester above him. He licked up the length to the tip, which he flitted his tongue over and over to keep the chorus of groans and whimpers flowing that shot straight to his dick. "Oh, you like that, don't you, you slut?" He hissed from between his teeth while thumbing the slit of Dean's throbbing cock. Dean whined and nodded wildly, curling his toes in his boots. Crowley squeezed his dick hard at hearing no response, although he could see Dean nod perfectly well. "I can't hear you,"  
"Ye-yes..." Dean gasped, twisting his wrists.  
"Yes-" Crowley licked lazily up the shaft. "-what?"  
"Uhhh YES, YES I like it oh my God yes Crowley PLEASE." Dean's voice shuddered and waivered, his knees shaking and eyes squeezed shut.  
"Good boy." Crowley praised, and took all of Dean into his mouth at once. This caused Dean to all but scream out Crowley's name in pleasure, yanking on his binds so hard the shelf tipped dangerously forward. His thighs and lower abdomen quivered, and his eyes watered at the overwhelming pleasure rocking his body. Crowley smirked around the dick in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, rubbing it and humming to send the vibrations through it. As a result, Dean thrusted into the demon's mouth in quick, jerky movements, finally getting a second to open his eyes and look down. The sight of his glistening cock sliding in and out of Crowley's swollen lips and the demon with this proud and snarky expression etched into his face just made him so unbelievably hard that he tossed his head back and moaned long and loud. "Ohhh my God Crowley... Hhuuhhh..."  
Crowley almost couldn't stand it. That shouldn't have been as hot as it was and he shouldn't be as turned on as he was, but he was and it hurt in a way that only made him harder. He raked his nails down Dean's bare sides and to his thighs, where he dug them in and sucked dick for all he was worth. Dean was a fucking blushing mess above him, pulling violently on his ties and whimpering like a bitch. "Crowley, I'm not-uhhnn, I'm not gonna l-last much longer..."  
The quickening and eratic movements of his hips told Crowley that this was so, so he pulled back and stood up. In one fluid motion, he whipped out his weeping dick and began to thrust against Dean's. Both males let out sounds of ecstasy, though Crowley's was not as obvious nor as obscene. "Oh my fucking-nyuhh!" Dean yanked against his restraints, the rope already drawing blood, as was his lip from being bitten down on too hard. Crowley took advantage and tongued him sloppily, both moaning at the coppery taste. Harder they rutted against each other, swallowing each other's noises in the fierce liplock they were engaged in. Dean pulled back momentarily to plead, "Fucking shit Crowley for the love of Cas please let me free please Jesus fuck!"  
Crowley nibbled and sucked on Dean's ear as he sucked in air and replied, "Not yet."  
The disappointed whine he received was so fucking worth it, and with a muffled shout and one last hard grind he came hard onto Dean's chest and stomach. Dean bit down on the junction of Crowley's neck and shoulder with a strangled shout of "Crowley!" as he came immediately after, squirting onto his stomach, his cum mixing with the demon's.  
Crowley rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder for a brief moment to collect himself before stepping back and taking out his phone and snapping a picture of the mighty Dean Winchester tied up, clothes ripped, sweaty, flushed, bitten, hickey-d, bloody, and covered in his and his own cum. Totally material for later. "Alright, Deany, now I'm done," he informed needlessly as he untied the hunter.  
Once he did, Dean tackled him to the ground and into the middle of the Devil's trap. "Good," he began, knife in hand, "'cause I'm just gettin' started." With one quick slash, Crowley's dress pants were open all of the way, the button flying across the storage room to some obscure corner or other. Crowley raised an eyebrow, but did not object, not even when Dean ripped his dress shirt open and took off his tie, using said tie to tie his hands together above his head. "Someone's violent," The King of Hell said.  
"You're one to talk," Dean rumbled, licking Crowley's neck and then biting down hard enough to draw blood. Crowley hissed and rubbed his feet together, a smile crossing his features that was really more of a playful sneer. Dean wasted no time on foreplay as Crowley had done; instead, he nipped and sucked his way down, stopping briefly at Crowley's nipples before moving on down the pudge of the demon's stomach to his pubic hair, which was where he stopped. Using his teeth, he bit down on Crowley's trousers and pulled them down, lifting the demon's hips to make it easier. "Are you sure you're ready for this ride, Dean?" Crowley teased, rubbing a socked toe over one of the hunter's nipples. Dean blushed a little at the surprisingly tender action, but smacked a smirk onto his face once he had the trousers all the way down. "Are you sure you're ready for me?" He countered.  
Crowley locked his ankles around Dean's waist. "Bring it on, sailor."  
Dean stuck two fingers into the demon's mouth to shut him up, shivering at the feeling of him flitting his tongue over the digits. It felt surprisingly good, so much so that he had a hard time pulling away until Crowley spit them out. Blushing again, he sat back on his haunches to get a better angle for what he was about to do; sliding one finger in, he worked it around until Crowley let out a strangled noise. It might've been a groan, but Dean couldn't be sure. To check, he slid in the second finger and went over that spot again. "Shit..." Crowley wrapped his legs tighter around Dean and pulled him in closer. "Just get on with it..."  
"D'ya want this to hurt?" Dean questioned.  
Crowley made a face. "I'm not going to answer that."  
Dean laughed in spite of himself, halting his movements of scissoring his fingers, Crowley letting out a brief chuckle. "Get moving, bloody hell."  
With an eye roll, Dean continued scissoring and working the digits around until he thought Crowley was adjusted enough, then moved back up him. Slowly, he pushed into that ring of muscle until he was balls deep and they were both gasping. "Jesus Christ you're tight, fuck." Dean moaned.  
"Uhh... demons heal, what can I say..." Crowley replied, lifting his hips to take Dean even deeper, his eyes falling closed. Grunting, Dean pulled out and then slammed back in, his arms shaking and mouth open. Again, he pulled out and pushed back in, his movements speeding up, encouraged by the unbelievable feeling and the sounds escaping Crowley's lips. "Oh fuck... Dean, harder..."  
"Needy needy," Dean quoted him, but thrusted harder regardless.  
"Ohhh yesss Dean,"  
The hunter never realised how hot that was until his cock jerked inside the demon and his hips in turn jerked awkwardly. "Huhhh uhhh~" He mewled.  
The slight shift caused Dean to thrust straight into Crowley's prostate, and as a result Crowley cried out, "OH THERE RIGHT THERE OH mo Dhia yes Dean cac..."  
Dean completely lost it at that point. He moaned wildly and captured Crowley's lips in a heated kiss of lust that made Crowley's nails rake down Dean's back under his shirts and jacket. He tore away and shouted, "Níos deacra Íosa Críost Déan!"  
"Oh my fucking God Crowley..." Dean growled and shoved into that tight, wet heat so hard that if Crowley weren't a demon he wouldn't be able to walk right for a week. Just four pushes later, Dean was whimpering and coming deep inside the King of Hell. "Ó a Íosa Críost fucking..." Crowley moaned incoherently as he came shortly after, Dean's post-orgasmic thrusts riding him through his own. After a few moments of recooperation, Dean lifted himself off of Crowley with a smirk. "So... how was that?"  
"Better than I expected." Crowley smiled mischeviously. "But I bet I could do better."  
"Oh you can?"  
"I know I can."  
"We'll just hafta see about that."  
Crowley flipped them. "I guess we will."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot dirtier than I expected it to be.


End file.
